


good luck with that

by remusroses



Series: remusroses' ficmas 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betting, Bigotry, Christmas Ball, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ficmas 2020, M/M, at the ministry, ministry shennanigans, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: A new Auror tries to do the impossible and seduce one Sirius Black, unaware this is a mission set to fail... bets ensue.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, james potter/lily evans potter (background)
Series: remusroses' ficmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	good luck with that

**Author's Note:**

> Ficmas Day 2!

The ministry ball was _the_ Winter/Christmas event at the ministry, where all the workers from all different departments came together to show off, drink a little but never too much (the meaning of which some of them surely hadn't gotten behind), chat and dance.

Sirius loved it, Remus not that much. He didn’t like people looking him up and down, he never had. Werewolves weren’t illegal or for the most part treated badly anymore, which was due to their dedicated works in destigmatizing them, but some wizards did give him second looks when seeing him. Adding to it, he wasn’t the one working at the ministry, that was Sirius, and Sirius didn’t give a fuck if people looked. At him, that is. He loved it.

But when Remus was lying in bed, after a full moon, weak and sick, the ball being on the same evening, Sirius still insisted on staying home with him.

”No, Siri, you are going. It’s not like I‘ll die here or what. I am just going to sleep here for the whole time. You go and show off with James, I know you want to.“, he argued, but Sirius crossed his arms. ”It’s not the same without you, Moons.“, he said dramatically, tucking another pillow under Remus‘ head.

”I never enjoy it as much as you do anyway. You are not staying here tonight, end of discussion.“ His voice was a little harsh, so he sighed, reaching out with one hand to pull Sirius down to the bed. ”I appreciate that you want to stay, baby. But I would feel much better knowing you are having an amazing evening there, having enough fun for both of us.“

He saw that Sirius‘ resistance was slowly vanishing. Probably less at the aspect of the evening than Remus being comfortable.

”Flirt with them girls and make them go crazy.“, he added and winked, and Sirius laughed, giving him a short kiss. ”Ok. I‘ll go. Even if I know you want me to stay here deep down.“ Remus just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Sirius‘ ear. ”Love you“, he whispered, and Sirius looked like he contemplated his decision again just at that. ”I love you more.“ He laughed when Remus tried to argue, winking at him and turning around to get ready.

-

Maggie arrived at the ministry ball half an hour late, because who didn’t like being late with style? It was one of her first times at the London ministry of magic, because she had just transferred from America.

She was greeted by a nice woman with red hair. ”I‘m Lily Potter.“, the woman said and Maggie smiled. „My name is Dagmara. But just call me Maggie.“ They stood near a nice decor and chatted a little. ”Yes, I‘m new here. Just transferred from New York because of this auror job.“

Lily nodded. ”My husband is an auror too.“ She looked pretty young to Maggie still, her age. Why someone would want to marry that young, she had no idea.

She just opened her mouth again when she saw somebody entering the big hall. She could’ve sworn every head turned as… one could say the best looking person she had ever met came in, all smiles and winks. He was wearing, what it seemed like, really expensive robes, looking velvety and just really form fitted and elegant, and had half long hair, black and wavy, eyes like liquid silver.

Maggie realised her mouth was hanging open, and she closed it quickly, raising her chin. ”Sirius Black.“, Lily commented with a funny smile from beside her. Maggie turned back to her and gave her a little grin.

”He’s really hot.“ Lily chuckled. ”Everyone thinks that. He does so himself, obviously.“ Her eyes flickered back to Sirius, who just flipped his hair over his shoulder, talking to a young woman, being a big flirt. The woman blushed. ”You think I have a chance?“, Maggie asked, still looking at Black. Man, he was really hot.

”He flirts an awful lot, but no. No one can seduce Sirius Black. He’s-“ Lilys words had lit up a flame in Maggie. She had never been able to resist a challenge. ”Well, Lily Potter. Then I‘ll be the first one to seduce Sirius Black. You’re my witness“, she interrupted the other woman, and Lily only shrugged. „I wouldn’t try.“

Maggie got more and more dedicated with every second. ”Don’t say no more, Lily. I have never failed before and I won’t now.“

-

Sirius had entered the party late in style and was just looking at the drinks at the bar when he saw a woman approaching him. He hadn’t seen her around before, that he was sure of. She had black, long hair and vivid green eyes. A very good-looking woman, yes. Objectively speaking.

He turned around in a fluid spin before she could try to get his attention. „Hello, wonderful lady. I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?“ She raised her brows, then her lips formed to a smile, challenging.

”I don’t recall, considering that I just transferred from New York in order to be an auror at the Ministry here.“ Sirius held out his hand. ”Black. Sirius black. Nice knowing I‘ll be colleagues with such a pretty girl.“

”I‘m Maggie“, she smiled. He held out his hand to her. ”Nice to meet you, Maggie. You care for a dance?“ He held out his hand extravagantly and she took it bravely. ”Sure, Black.“

As they swung around on the dance floor, Black being a great dancer, Maggie couldn’t help herself but think that this was way easier than expected. She was planning out things in her head, but when the dance ended, Sirius suddenly disappeared.

She looked around and saw him standing with Lily, talking. They looked close, possibly good friends. She wondered if she could get closer to him by talking to her more. However, they did not talk much longer, because he walked away with long steps, disappearing out into the night.

Maggie went over to Lily, crossing her arms. Lily just gave her a cheeky grin.

”Didn’t seduce him?“, she asked, tilting her head. Maggie raised one brow. „It was going perfectly. But then he just left.“, she said, chin raised, and Lily chuckled.

”He has his reasons. There’s more important things than this ball.“ Maggie huffed. ”I‘m not giving up on this.“ While Lily seemed amused, she didn’t say more on the matter.

-

Over the next couple of weeks, it became a running joke amongst the Auror department of the Ministry that the new girl, Dagmara, was trying to seduce Sirius Black. Sirius wasn’t in on it, but he was quite oblivious to people trying to seduce him anyway. Remus could sing a song about it. However, he was even more oblivious in terms of women, so he happily went on with his life not knowing a damn thing, while everyone was laughing their asses of behind their stacks of work and in the break room.

If she had been nicer, someone probably would’ve filled her in on the whole ”Remus“ thing. The thing that was unremovable in her way of trying to seduce a happily taken man. However, she wasn’t really, and it was fun to take bets on how long it would take for her to realise. Plus, it was just funny watching her try and tell people that Sirius had flirted more with her that day, agreed to get lunch with her in their break and all these other things she took as signs of winning him over.

-

Remus entered the ministry and came past the break room, where some of his friends and Sirius’ colleagues were chatting and drinking tea during their break.

”Hi, Remus!“, Marlene greeted him. ”Hey, hello, what’s up“, he smiled, stopping to stand with her and the others for a quick chat. Maggie walked pass them and one of the guys nudged another with his elbow.

”I bet she’s off to look for Sirius. She‘ll tell Lily that she’s made progress later.“ The other guy laughed, but Remus didn’t really understand what was going on.

”What are you talking about?“, he asked with a little frown. Marlene grinned. ”There’s this new girl, woman, whatever. Her names Maggie, or Dagmara I guess, and since shes seen Sirius at the ball she has made it her goal to seduce him.“

Remus raised his brows. ”Oh ok. Funny“, he said dryly. Dorcas laughed, coming up next to him to take something out of the fridge. ”Don‘t be jelly, Remus.“ Who rolled his eyes. ”I‘m not jealous. Sirius is literally _gay_. Why has no one told her?“

Charles laughed. ”I would’ve, but.. it’s just too funny, Remus. Sirius doesn’t get it, and she thinks she’s getting closer to her goal every day.“ ”That’s kinda mean“, Remus said, but had to chuckle none the less. ”She doesn’t know about.. me?“ Marlene grinned. ”Nope.“

”Somebody should clear her up“, he admitted, and only a second after, Maggie came in.

”Hi, have you seen Sirius?“ Remus had, in fact, seen him this morning. In their shared bed. And he had come here to visit him. But he still didn’t say anything, Marlene giving him a funny look. ”And you are?“, Maggie asked, noticing Remus as he turned towards her.

Remus had planned to clear her up because he felt sorry for her, but the way she asked who he was made him uncomfortable. Her eyes really pinned on him, looking him up and down, and he knew that she recognised the scars in his face. She continued looking him up and down for more than a few seconds, her eyebrows slightly raised. She was definitely judging him. He knew that look.

Suddenly it wasn’t so difficult to be quiet anymore.

”Do you work here?“, she asked, and Remus gave her a small smile. ”I don’t, actually. But you said you were looking for Black? I have indeed seen him, just a while ago. He was down in the Atrium, looking for someone“, he told her coolly, but she didn’t seem to think he was lying. „Well, I guess thank you. See you soon, everyone.“

The others gave him raised eyebrows as soon as Maggie was gone. He just shrugged. ”She was obviously judging me, guys. She can find out and embarrass herself alone.“ Marlene laughed again. „I love you, Remus.“

That made him smirk. Only seconds later, Sirius walked past them, stopping in motion when he saw Remus. ”Re!“, he called out excitedly, beaming, and Remus‘ heart beat a bit faster.

Sirius hurried into the room and into Remus‘ arms, giving him a kiss. Marlene was chuckling. ”Maggie was just looking for you, you sadly missed her.“ Sirius frowned, laying his head against Remus‘ arm.

”She seems to follow me, it’s getting weird. I‘m getting the feeling she wants to fuck me.“, he said thoughtfully, and Remus snorted. ”She definitely wants to fuck you.“, he stated, nearly sounding bored, and Sirius grinned.

”Who doesn’t.“ ”I don’t.“, said Marlene determinedly, and the others agreed. ”I can’t say that that upsets me“, Sirius said, laughing, giving Remus another kiss.

„I only care about my dear Moony right here.“, he murmured and gave him another kiss, and Remus smiled, kissing him back. „Disgusting“, Marlene joked, turning to the others to talk to them, letting Sirius and Remus alone, as they continued kissing and laughing.

-

Today was the day. Maggie knew that today she was ready and would just go for her goal, because she fucking wanted to achieve this. If it was more about the fact she was actually attracted to Sirius or just prove something didn’t really matter.

She entered the hallway to where his office was, and saw this guy standing there, leaning against the wall, one leg crouched up against it. It was the werewolf, she recognised him.

”Oh, hi.“, she said and crossed her arms. He smiled. ”Here to get your man?“ He said it with this teasing tone in his voice, and she snorted. ”Yes.“

He sighed. ”You know that you don’t actually have a chance.“ If she wasn’t completely bad at reading people, there was something like sympathy in his eyes, which only annoyed her.

Maggie smiled, coldly. ”I have been told that nobody could do it, but I am just proving the opposite.“ Remus gave her another smile, that definitely looked like he was sorry for her. A little. It was starting to irritate her.

”No, the person telling you that was right, there’s no chance. He is-“ Maggie was growing mad now. ”Actually, you’re annoying me, and your opinion is unasked for. I wanted to talk to Black“ She looked fed up, „and not to some irrelevant werewolf that doesn’t even work here nor looks like he belongs here.“

She crossed her arms, and Remus‘ mouth fell open. ”Oh, ok. I‘ll tell him you wanted to talk.“, he said quietly and turned around, walking away.

-

A feeling wanted to crash over him as Remus made his way out of the building, even if he tried to push it down. He couldn’t help himself but feel a little worthless, again. With time he had grown sick of this stupid feeling, and it made him angry.

He walked through the hallways firmly, only being able to breath when he got outside. He had not fought for his own rights and reputation along that of thousands of others just to be degraded by someone of way too much privilege and a huge ego.

Sirius came home later and found Remus on their bed with chocolate, the good kind. Oh. ”Babe, is everything ok?“, he asked softly, approaching the bed and sitting down on the edge. Remus grumpily stuffed a piece of chocolate into his mouth. ”Actually, no. I‘m pissed.“

But he didn’t continue after the statement, so Sirius rolled into bed next to him and planted little kisses on his jaw. ”Please tell me what happened. You wanted to visit me today, I missed you.“

Remus snorted. ”I was there, waiting for you. Then this bitch showed up, that so desperately wants to fuck you.“ Sirius‘ brows rose up, but he didn’t say anything.

”I actually, you know, wanted to tell her that she should stop, because it would lead nowhere, and that we were together. Despite the fact that the last time I met her she looked me up and down like five times.“

He sighed. ”Well, she was clearly not in a good mood today, because she told me she wanted to“ Now he made quotation marks with his fingers, ”Talk to Black and not some irrelevant werewolf that doesn’t look like he belongs here.“ He stopped and crossed his arms, and Sirius stared at him. ”She Said that?“, he asked and his voice was dangerously quiet. Remus shrugged. ”Basically, yeah.“

-

Maggie was angry, freaking angry. She stormed through the hallways in the direction of Blacks office, when she was stopped by Potter. James Potter and a raised brow.

”What happened to you?“, he asked, an amused undertone sticking out. ”I just got restricted from missions, for the next two months.“

James‘ eyebrows rose up. ”Someone’s been naughty“, he said, actually grinning after. She wanted to slap him for that stupid grin.

”What did you even do to be restricted?“, he asked curiously, and she crossed her arms. ”Nothing.“ He laughed quietly.

”Yeah sure, Dag.“ She stared at him for that nickname, making him laugh again. Couldn’t that guy take anything seriously? ”He said that I was insulting and downgrading a werewolf out of bigotry.“

James‘ laugh died as he looked at her wordlessly. ”And, did you?“, he asked, arms crossed. Maggie raised her chin. ”That’s exaggerated.“ James raised his chin now too, looking down at her. He was quite tall, actually.

”And, who snitched?“ Maggie snorted. ”Black.“, she said, arms crossed, and the grin was quickly back on James‘ face. ”He’s not a werewolf though…“, he hummed.

”Yes but somehow that guy told him or whatever, I wanted to look for him anyway“, she snapped, already walking off saying that, but James followed her. ”Sirius is really protective of some people“, he hummed.

Maggie snorted. ”Why are you following me, Potter?“ James now walked backwards, facing her. ”I wanna see what you’re doing. It’s pretty shocking you don’t know the name of the „guy“ that you, exaggeratedly saying, insulted and downgraded.“

His eyes didn’t have the amusing glimmer in them as usual, and Maggie knew to choose her words carefully. ”I don’t think he works here anyway. I only ever see him near-“

She stood in front of Sirius‘ office now, and James grinned. ”Sirius?“, he requested, and Maggie raised one brow. ”Yes.“

Suddenly they heard a thump inside the office, another one following pretty immediately. Maggie jumped, still pretty frustrated because of the restriction, and kicked the door open. While she squealed in surprise, James was leaning against the door frame, smirking.

”Hi guys!“, he said loudly enough for Sirius and Remus to hear and part their faces. Sirius was sitting on his desk, folders and some other from it pushed onto the floor. Well, that explained the thump, at least. Remus was standing in front of him, Sirius‘ legs wrapped around him. They had just been caught. Hardcore snogging.

Remus noticed this and blushed scarlet, but Sirius just grinned, letting out a laugh at Remus being embarrassed and kissing his nose.

”Hi Jamie.“ ”Hey James“, Remus murmured, still flushed, and Sirius thought it was adorable, ruffling his hair. Maggie was just standing there, staring.

”Are you ok?“, Remus asked after a moment, tone dry. ”Plot twist!“, James called out, grinning, and Sirius laughed. ”Maggie came here because she was angry for getting restricted from missions for two months“, James continued gleefully, happy smile on his face.

Remus raised his eyebrows. ”Really.“ He spared a look at Sirius, who had a gleeful look in his eyes similar to that of his best friend. Sirius grinned Maggie in the face, standing up and walking towards her.

”I‘d say there’s been one single person that has been able to seduce me. It’s not you, Maggie.“ He said this like he was singing a happy song, and James grinned just the same. ”Karmas a bitch, Dag“, he hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this saved in my drafts for ages and thought it would fit nicely into my ficmas, so I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/remusroses) for more!


End file.
